Of best friends and boyfriends
by Akuma no Uta
Summary: "Rin lets out a muffled sound that sounds suspiciously much like a certain swimmer's name. Then he chokes out a hoarse sob and his whole body jerks with it. Sousuke straightens his back at the first sound and suddenly his eyes are much more alert." Basically just a lot of fluff and heavily implied SouMako despite the fact that this is a RinHaru fic.


**I needed this, okay? **

**BTW I also wrote another SouMako fic yesterday but it's only on Tumblr since I can't come up with a title for it.**

**This is RinHaru, although it may at first look like SouRin but that's a BROTP and I'm not shipping that, and this has heavily implied SouMako because god fucking dammit.**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p>"Rin..." Sousuke sighs as he strokes the pink locks gently. He's sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk, next to his best friend who has been lying almost completely still for almost two hours now. The smaller boy is slightly curled up into himself, facing the wall, occasionally letting silent sobs wreck his body.<p>

"Rin, come on... I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is..." To be honest, Sousuke is slightly scared. He's been out of his friend's life for five years, and although neither of them has changed much, there are subtle changes, such as Rin's occasionally unstable mental state. Never before has he had to deal with Rin's breakdowns, and he isn't actually sure what to do. So, he continues stroking the pink hair and sometimes lets his fingers trail down the other boy's spine.

Rin lets out a muffled sound that sounds suspiciously much like a certain swimmer's name. Then he chokes out a hoarse sob and his whole body jerks with it. Sousuke straightens his back at the first sound and suddenly his eyes are much more alert.

"Rin, did you just say Nanase's name? Is this his fault?" Rin shakes his head weakly and maybe – Sousuke isn't exactly sure, it's so quiet – whispers a barely audible "no". The taller boy lets out a deep sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. "Do you want me to call him, then?"

This time Rin manages to choke out a broken, strangled "please". Sousuke gets up and walks to the other desk, takes Rin's phone and flips it open. "I'm gonna use your phone, I don't have his number." He gets no answer, but then again, he didn't actually even expect one. He presses the dial button and returns to his place next to Rin's head on the pinket's bed.

He calls Haru four times, but not even once is the phone picked up. Sousuke vaguely remembers Rin once complaining about how his boyfriend never has his phone with him, so he decides that Makoto will probably pick up more likely and presses the dial button again, this time calling Makoto.

And as expected, Makoto does pick up.

"_Rin?"_

"No, it's Sousuke. Nanase isn't picking up."

"_To be expected..."_ Sousuke can hear Makoto's soft sigh and short, gentle laugh. _"So, what's the matter? Why aren't you using your own phone?"_

"I tried to call Nanase from Rin's phone since I don't have his number and this just happened to be closer than my own when I decided to call you. Are you with Nanase?"

"_Yeah, why?"_ Sousuke sighs and he's sure Makoto hears it.

"Rin's having some kind of a breakdown and he wants Nanase here." He hears Makoto take in a deep breath before the boy answers.

"_We'll come as fast as we can."_ Sousuke is sure he can hear Makoto's all motherly instincts the boy shouldn't have kicking in. _"Is he okay? Last time he had a breakdown he went into full panic mode and eventually fainted."_

"Wait, he's had this before? God, Rin... Why didn't you tell me...?" Sousuke sighs yet again. "Well, at least he isn't panicking. He's just... been crying for an hour or something now and he has a slight fever." As if on cue, Rin yet again chokes out a sob, this one followed by three short but violent dry coughs.

"_We're coming, please take care of him. Bye."_

"Bye." Sousuke ends the call and puts the phone temporarily on the fridge because he's pretty sure that if he throws it back to the desk it will break and Rin will be mad and because he really doesn't want to leave Rin without human contact for even a short moment again.

Minutes tick by slowly and Rin continues crying. Sousuke continues stroking his hair gently and speaking comforting words with a soft voice, but he's growing more and more worried all the time. He doesn't know how much time has passed when he finally hears the soft knocks on the door but for Rin's sake he hopes it's Nanase, even though he himself still doesn't like the guy that much.

He can't hold back the relieved sigh as the door opens and Haru steps in, followed by Makoto. The shorter boy locks his ocean blue eyes on Rin immediately, crosses the small space between the door and the bed, sits down and whispers Rin's name.

Rin stirs. He opens his watery eyes and his lips form Haru's name, although the only sound to be heard is another sob. The pinket sits up as his arms reach for the boy in front of him and he manages to crawl into Haru's waiting arms, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. The raven wraps his arms around Rin and presses a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

As Haru starts murmuring something into Rin's hair, Sousuke moves from the bed to the chair by the other desk in the room. Makoto comes to stand next to him and shoots a disapproving glance at the messy desktop.

"I can't say I'm surprised or that I don't like it but why did you come with him?" Sousuke starts with a quiet voice when he's sure Rin and Haru are lost in their own little world.

"You know how Haru is, he wouldn't have made it here alone", Makoto smiles and presses a quick kiss on Sousuke's lips. "And besides, I wanted to see you", he continues with a low, husky tone, face still close to Sousuke's and the taller boy swears he can feel blood rushing to his cheeks every time Makoto uses that particular tone.

Then the brunet pulls away and his face goes from seductive to a solemn mask of concern as he glances at Rin and Haru. Rin is still crying and Haru is stroking his back with his left hand and his hair with the right one.

"How about we go get some coffee?" Makoto then asks, and as Sousuke gives an affirmative nod they quickly slip out of the room.

Rin's sobs are slowly getting less frequent, and Haru is almost sure that the salty tears flowing from his boyfriend's red-rimmed eyes are also coming to a stop; slowly, but surely. He sneaks his hand to Rin's forehead and confirms that the shark is indeed running a slight fever.

"Rin." Haru's voice is soft, but it sounds loud in the quiet room. Rin doesn't give any reaction. He's not sobbing anymore, but his back is still heaving a little and his breath hasn't evened out yet.

Rin let's go of Haru's shirt which he has been gripping tightly as all the strength seems to leave his muscles and he slumps against Haru. The raven is a bit surprised, but he lets it slide and manages to set Rin onto the bed so they're both lying on it facing each other. Rin curls up a little and Haru moves a little closer, wrapping his arm around Rin's shoulders and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're okay", he murmurs softly. And Rin nods, just a little but that's definitely a nod, and presses his head to Haru's chest.

Few hours later Makoto and Sousuke step back into the room to find Rin and Haru soundly sleeping on the bed, their legs tangled and Rin's head tucked under Haru's chin. Makoto's lips pull into a gentle smile as Sousuke's fingers intertwine with his and the taller boy kisses him softly.

"Let's go. I know a place."

And they close the door behind them, leaving the two boys in their own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>Sappy little fluffy piece of shit. <strong>

**Basically, I just thought that after Australia and the first season, Rin's mental state may not be the best there is. I mean yeah, the first season turned out well, but with everything shitty in between I wouldn't be surprised if Rin had some mental issues.**

**So yeah, this was actually supposed to be a lot longer after Sousuke and Makoto left for that coffee but this is how it turned out and well yeah, sorry.**

**Reviews are always very appreciated~ ^.^ **


End file.
